Sonic The Hedgehog: Oswäld VS Sonic on the Race
by SkullReaper790
Summary: *A One shot Fanfic* Oswäld goes to Mobius a homeworld were humans and Mobians settles there as the Lightning and Thunder Element bearer as he uses his own MDUPG and he tries to race Sonic the Fastest guy alive, but first before he challenge Sonic to a Race. Oswäld defeats Dr. Eggman all by himself, and after Oswäld defeated Eggman or the Dumb Egg. Who would win you decide?


**Authors Note: Hey, Guys, It's UpgraderIsAwesome489 here. I apologized about my Fanfic Called Immortal Human From Equestria, Because I'm gonna finish that Fanfic Story every Summer or Sembreak. But don't you worry I'll write that Fanfic As fast as possible.**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog: Oswäld V.S. Sonic On The Race**

 **Disclaimer: I don't really Own Sonic It Belongs To Sega**

 **To ChristianApe99: Don't you dare to review My Story, and I ain't gonna add your stupid Fan Characters of yours. And besides this Fanfic is only a One-shot Story.**

 **Anyways, Please Enjoy the Story.**

 _Oswäld soon enters the 4th wall breaking zone, as he faces the crowd of audiences._

 _"Grüße meine Damen ünd Herren ich bin Oswäld Zimmermänn, wie Sie sehen können ich_ _sprechen Deutsch und Englisch ist nicht meine Liga."_ _*Ladies And Gentlemen, I'm Oswäld_ _Zimmermänn as you can see I Speak German, and english isn't my league.*_ Oswald Indicated as he bows in front of the crowd as the crowd manage to clap at him.

As Oswäld continues and he replied. _"Genug jetzt, wir auf die Geschichte wie der dafür, und_ _übrigens Autor Glück für meine Geschichte über mich schreiben." *Enough now, we shall go to_ _the story as the Author writes for it, and By the way Author good luck for writing my story_ _about me.*_ He walked as he left the Imaginary 4th wall.

 _Location: Garganok_

 _Planet: Vernakia_

 _Date: October 6, 2891_

 _Time: 7:45 A.M._

One morning in the glorious future planet of Vernakia, Oswäld began to woke up with a yawn. He then fixes his bed before he leaves the room, when he's done fixing his bed. He manage to change his bed pajamas, and change it into casual clothes. Then he jogged down stairs to make some of his delicious Breakfast, he walks towards the kitchen as he makes some bread with a blueberry jam and put it on the plate. And he makes his own Rüdesheimer Kaffe, and then he goes to the table to eat his B-fast. When he's done eating breakfast he manage to snatched his MDUPG, and goes to outside of his house just side of the road were he is living.

First he turn on his MDUPG device, then he tapped the center of the MDUPG, then he rolled through it. Then suddenly the faint Purple with green streak energy portal appeared in front of him.

Oswald grinned and he responded. "Gut vorbereitet Igel dein Schicksal." *Alright Hedgehog, prepared your doom.*

"Blitzgeschwindigkeit!" *Lightning Speed!* Oswäld screamed as he Dashed through the portal making the Portal disappeared into a thin air.

 _Location: Central City_

 _Planet: Mobius_

 _Year: December 6, 3227_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

Meanwhile in the Beautiful Morning of the Central City of Mobius, Mustache man known as Dr. Eggman is terrorizing everything in the city with his new invention called the Egg-Snake. And then Dr. Eggman was just chuckling evilly, as he destroying everything in it's path while all the Mobian and Humans were running and panicking for their lives. Plus a strange Faint Purple with Green streak Energy portal was then appeared in front of the crowds. As a Mysterious person was then stepped out of the portal, and the faint purple with green Streak energy portal closed by itself.

"Hallöchen," *Hey,* The Mysterious person stated, as Eggman's head were turned while riding his invention the Egg-Snake, as he saw a Mysterious Person who threw a rock earlier. "Sie haben kein Recht diese Stadt anzugreifen, und est ist Menschen." *You have no right to attack this city, and it's people.* He declared, as Dr. Eggman laughed of what did he meant.

"And... Who are you supposed to be?" He interrogated the Mysterious Person, as Dr. Eggman keep on laughing, except for the crowds of people who became just silent.

"Mein Name ist Oswäld Zimmermänn." *My name is Oswäld Zimmermänn* He introduced himself, proudly.

"Sheesh... your name is Oswäld, such a Stupid name." Eggman laughed again.

"Sie dumm Ei, ich werde Ihre dumme Erfindung zu zerstösen, bevor ich es tun!" *You dumb Egg, I'll destroy your stupid invention before I do!* Oswäld declared.

"I don't know what's that mean... but destroy him!" Dr. Eggman requested his Eggbots to destroy Oswäld.

Meanwhile as the swarm of Eggbots are charging towards to Oswäld, he then summoned his two Crimson Donner-Klinge or Thunderblade in the palm of his hands. And Oswäld Charge as well as he use his Blitzgeschwindigkeit or Lightning Speed to Speed himself up, until he slice all the Eggbots one by one in Zigzag style and all the Eggbots exploded. Leaving Dr. Eggman filled with shock.

"How's that even possible?!" Dr. Eggman uttered as he was Terrified of Oswäld.

"How come you defeat all my Eggbots?" The Doctor inquired

"Ich habe dir nie Durcheinander mit mir bersonders dumm Sie ei." *I told you never mess with me, Especially you dumb egg.* The Thunder and Lightning Element bearer Phrased. "Gehst du zum Ertrag oder was?" *Are you gonna yield or what?* The Thunder and Lightning Element bearer Replied.

Eggman gritted his teeth with anger and he responded. "Now you DIE!" As the Evil scientist then use his Egg-snake to attack Oswäld, as the Thunder and Lightning Element Bearer use his one Donner-Klinge to stab Dr. Eggman's invention causing it to Explode.

"Nooooooooooo!" The evil scientist screamed in agony, as the Egg-Snake Exploded as ejected his invention to escape.

"I'll be back with some powerful... I mean Powerful enough to Destroy you." Eggman declared as he was escaping with his pod.

After Dr. Eggman escapes, all the crowds of people in the Central City of Mobius celebrated as the Mysterious Person known as Oswäld destroy one of Eggman's invention. Until the reporter with a cameraman arrived to answer some of the question about the Mysterious Person who appeared earlier.

"Who are you and what's your name?" The reporter query at the Mysterious person.

Oswäld couldn't respond as he use his power called Blitzgeschwindekeit, to escape as far as possible. As the news reporter kept on chasing him, but Oswäld manage to hide some in the alley preventing him to be spotted by a bunch of reporter. As the reporter is gone he wheezed a bit, But After the bunch of reporters is Gone, He talked to his mind and he replied. _"Ich frage_ _mich, wer sind die Jungs, ich muss das blaue Igel und schnell finden_." _*I wonder who are those_ _guys, I need to find that hedgehog, and fast.*_ Oswäld use his Blitzgeschwindekeit to run again as he kept on searching for the Hedgehog.

 _Meanwhile on Sonic's house just outskirt of Central City in Mobius_

On the peaceful morning community of Sonic's house, as Sonic the Hedgehog was trying to watch his favorite show, Until a breaking news was on every television leaving the Hedgehog just complain.

"Hey, what gives?" The blue Hedgehog inquired, as he kept on pressing the Remote to change the channel.

 _"Here on MWN We have a special breaking news, A Person who had a fascinating Powers as as he defeated Eggman' s invention called the "Egg Snake" all by himself can you imagine that"_ The news reported stated, as Sonic was just curious about that Person.

"I wonder who is that guy, anyways?" Sonic interrogated. "I better find out who is that guy is?" The Hedgehog uttered.

Then Sonic turns off the Television, as he use his Super Speed ability to track down that person. But first he goes to Tail's house for aid, as he arrived on Tail's place he goes towards at the door, and he knock multiple times then Tails answers the door revealing to be Sonic his bestfriend.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails greeted his blue friend. "What brings you here?" The young yellow fox Stated, as he take a sip of his chocolate milk.

"I need you to find this Oswäld guy." Sonic said. "He defeated Eggman with his Invention called the Egg-Snake all by himself." The blue hedgehog responded, leaving the Yellow fox with a full of shock, as Tails then spitted his Chocolate Milk in front of Sonic, then he wipe his mouth afterwards.

"But How's that even Possible?" Tails questioned. "No one can easily defeat Eggman except for you." The Young Yellow fox replied.

"Yeah, I'll tell you that." Sonic answered.

"So," Sonic started his sentence. "How are we gonna find that guy, anyways?" The blue hedgehog inquired.

"Easy," Tails replied. "I have a machine that tracks down any Mysterious creature that stands in there way." Tails clarified sonic.

"So, what is it called?" Sonic questions His yellow fox friend.

I called it... the Creature Catcher." Tails introduced his invention in front of Sonic, as the Author Breaks the 4th wall as the scene was frozen for a moment. As Dietrich and Ivan just appeared out of nowhere during the 4th wall breaking

 **Me: Really, what kind of Invention is that, anyways?**

 **Ivan: I have no Idea. *He shrugged off***

 **Dietrich: Oh, Oh, Oh, *Ivan's Twin Step Brother raised his other hand, to answer the question.***

 **Me: What is it, Dietrich?**

 **Dietrich: I know that invention, anyways.**

 **Me: Ok, please explain it to me.**

 **Dietrich: According to Miles "Tails" Prowers's invention, the Creature Catcher has the Capability of Catching Creatures and then scanning that life form for purposes. And after that scan... I'll send the data into the databank, That's it.**

 **Me: That's it!**

 **Dietrich: Yeah... I mean this Invention is kinda Awesome, I'll Ask Alex about this.**

 **Me: Ok, Enough chit-chat I must focus my story about Oswäld.**

 **Dietrich and Ivan: *Grumbles***

When the 4th wall breaking is over, Sonic and Tails continues their conversation on each other.

"So, Buddy," Sonic responded. "How exactly is that thing gonna work, anyways?" The Blue hedgehog interrogated his yellow friend.

"It's simple, just like the breaking 4th wall said." Tails replied at Sonic as the Hedgehog began to be confused. "It has the capabality scanning other life forms and send it to the Databank." The yellow fox elucidated.

"4th wall? What 4th wall?" Sonic asked confused.

"Nevermind," Tails growled as he smack himself. "Let's get what your looking for." He stated, as Sonic nodded with a reply.

"Heh," The Blue Hedgehog smirked proudly. "Maybe I'll try to convince him for a Race." The Blue hedgehog uttered.

"That's a great Idea Pal!" Tails exclaimed at his Friend "You should try and challenge him for a Race." The yellow fox responded.

"Heh, It's gonna be so easy peasy for him to beat." The Blue Blur replied, Proudly.

Furthermore Sonic and his Bestfriend Tails, left the house as they try to search the man who Destroy the Egg-Snake before. Sonic Utilizes his Super Speed ability, while Tails is having a hard time catching his friend, as Tails began to pant heavily.

"Would you slow down for a bit." Tails demanded his Blue Hedgehog friend.

"Oh Come on Tails, don't be a snail" Sonic Indicated, as he giggled a bit.

"Easy for you to say." Tails replied, but still panting heavily as Sonic is still running with his Super Speed ability. As they trying to find Oswäld.

Meanwhile Oswäld is having a hard time also for finding the Blue Hedgehog, As he keeps on walking on the side of the road on Mobius. Then suddenly Sonic and his Besfriend Tails appeared in front of him.

Suddenly Sonic walk towards to Oswäld and he stated. "Are you the one who Destroy Eggman's invention called the Egg-Snake in just second?"

"Ja" *Yes* Oswäld replied in German, which Tails couldn't understand what he said. "Ich brauche dich Ihren Freund, und ich fordere ihn Für ein Rennen. *I need you to called your friend, and I challenge him for a Race.* The Thunder and Lightning Element Bearer responded to Tails, as Sonic confront's him with a narrowed eye.

"So," Sonic started with an annoying tone. "Your the one who took down the Egg-Snake from My nemesis invention, Huh." The Blue Hedgehog responded.

"Ja" *Yes* Oswäld nodded which Sonic couldn't understand his language.

"I can't Understand your language." Sonic replied.

"Maybe I could communicate him with some German Language." Tails whispered on Sonic's ears.

"German Language you say?" The Blue hedgehog stated confused. "Just speak to him with his confused Language." Sonic demanded his friend, Tails to Try his best about the German Language.

Meanwhile Tails tried use the German Language instead of English Language, when he does this he actually can speak German Language just a bit for his age.

Tails spoked to Oswäld and he responded. "Werden Sie zum Rennen mein Freund Sonic der Igel, der schnellste Mann im ganzen Mobius." *Are you gonna Race my friend Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest guy in all over Mobius.*

"Ja ich versuche und diese Ihrer Freunde zu schlagen. Das Rennen beginnen wir hier und jetzt." *Yes I try and beat this friend of yours. Let's start the Race right here and right now.* Oswäld nodded with a reply.

So, Tails, what did he say?" Sonic interrogated his yellow fox Friend.

"I think he accept your offer, and he will try to Race with you." Tails answered.

Sonic scratched his nose and he reply, proudly. "Heh, this is gonna be so Easy."

By the Meantime, Sonic and Oswäld goes straight to the starting line. Further when tails as a referee fired a pistol and shot it into the air, as the two Speed Demons took off.

And while Racing, Sonic already lost sight of him as he was about to win. As he arrived to the finish line he celebrate that he beat Oswäld. But he was wrong he saw Oswäld sitting on top next to Tails, As he watched him horror that Oswäld arrived first into the Finish Line.

"But how is this possible?!" Sonic exclaimed, as Tails and Oswäld's head were turned to the Hedgehog that he lost the Race.

"Hallöchen," *Hey* Oswäld called Sonic. "Was Sie so lange gedauert hat?" *What took you so long?* The Thunder and Lightning Element Bearer uttered.

"Tails, could you please explain it to me how did it happen?" The Blue Hedgehog queried.

"According to my Speed-o-meter, his speed is kinda... limitless compared to yours." Tails expounded, as Sonic was lost of Emotion.

"I'm sorry Sonic but... Oswäld is faster than you." The yellow fox replied

"Nooooooooo!" Sonic yelled in agony, as he collapse in pure horror that he lost from the Race.

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoy my Story, about Oswäld please feel to review about my fanfic story**

 **I'm not really a fan of Sonic I never watch them since I was a kid, but at least a created a story just for you guys. I used a Translator so that you guys can Understand of what Oswäld did say.**

 **Scenario Bro's**

 ***Meanwhile back in Vernakia, Dietrich and Ivan where so worried about their friend Oswäld. As a Faint Purple with green streak appeared in front of them, as Oswäld the Thunder and Lightning Element bearer steps out of the Portal, and the Faint Purple and Green energy Portal just closed by itself.***

 **Dietrich: *Gasped* Welcome back, Oswäld.**

 **Ivan: Yeah, we've you been, all this time.**

 **Oswäld: Ich reiste nach einem anderen Universum. *I traveled to another Universe***

 **Dietrich: Universe? What Universe?**

 **Oswäld: Sie wissen nie *You'll never know***

 **Ivan and Dietrich: *As they both whining about Oswäld, that he goes to another Universe. But they need know of what Universe did Oswäld go.* *Oswäld left Dietrich and Ivan***

 **Me: How's your video, you just uploaded months ago?**

 **Ivan: Oh, Right, Let me check. *As he turns on Dietrich's Laptop, and he connects to the Internet. Plus he goes straight to youtube and tries to check that they uploaded month ago.***

 **Me: So, What did you see?**

 **Ivan: Whoa! *Ivan was filled with shock* I better call my Step Twin Brother Dietrich. *He calls his Twin Brother.***

 **Ivan: Dietrich, Check this video out!**

 **Dietrich: *He goes towards to Ivan, and he glanced the video. As his Eyes Pop like a Ballon.***

 **Dietrich: I can't believe this but...**

 **Me: But What? * As I grabbed one of Dietrich's collar.***

 **Ivan: Our video just got "90,880,460,127,900 Views"! *Ivan and Dietrich both celebrated.***

 **Me: How many subscriber did you get?**

 **Dietrich: "67,500,390,119" Subscribers.**

 **Me: Wow, your like... famous now.**

 **Me: Congratulations, both of you... you just passed the youtube history for being the Awesome guys in all over Youtube.**

 **End Scenario**


End file.
